Slender Man
Slender Man is an internet meme and urban legend, first gaining stardom in the Something Awful forums, and branching out across the web as a figure that has established his own myths. He is popularly viewed as some sort of malevolent demon that abducts and psychologically traumatizes people, particularly children. Though what he does with them is unknown, it is speculated he kills them, or takes them to another dimension. In some versions of the legend, he will impale captured victims on tree branches and save them for later skinning and consumption. It is widely considered that his "faceless pale man in a suit" persona is really a smaller form, and that his true form is beyond comprehension for mortals. It is also thought that he may have a long-term (possibly cataclysmic) goal in mind, but this is specifically uncertain. He is widely recognized as a sort of pop culture icon and also a very controversial figure, and is a prime example of a Creepypasta villain at its best, being featured in many fictional stories around the web. Although Slender Man's main goals are clear, motives are not. Some believe him to be real and sightings have been reported from diverse locations. History Believers in the Slender Man tie his appearances in with many other legends around the world, including; Fear Dubh (or, The Dark Man) in Scotland, the Dutch Takkenmann (Branch Man), the minor Egyptian death god Gorr' Rylaehotep, and the German legend of Der Großmann or Der Grosse Mann (the Tall Man). The earliest argued reference to the legend is within the cave paintings found in the Serr da Capivara National Park in the Northeast of Brazil, which are believed to date from as far back as 9,000 BC. These paintings show a strangely elongated character leading a child by the hand, but make no reference to the extra appendages. The next known possible reference to the Slender Man comes from around 3100 BC in lower Egypt, with references to the "Thief of the Gods" or the "Thief of Kuk" becoming common place during the reign of Pharaoh Wazner. Hieroglyphic carvings representing the Thief were found in the pharaoh's tomb, who was rumored to have had some kind of encounter with the entity. The carvings resemble a strange figure with multiple upper limbs, one that has never been found in any other hieroglyphic language. Slender Man's most infamous historical connection is that of the art piece known as "Der Ritter," made in 1540. It puzzled historians in the 1880s due to the being on the right hardly resembling anything in nature, which was highly unusual odd for such a realistic carving of it's time. Stranger yet, "Der Ritter" translates from German as "The Knight." While the focus is clearly on the bizarre being, some speculate the human character is the real monster and the creature is attacking merely in self-defense. The true symbolism of the artwork has never been discovered. The picture is highly associated with Slender Man due to the similarities. Sightings Stirling City, Butte County, CA was an apparent hot spot for Slender Man activity during the mid 1980s. It is rumored the day this photo was taken, fourteen children were reported missing. Following the 1986 Stirling City Library fire, a small number of photographs were recovered. One had been taken only a week earlier on June 1, 1986, the date the 14 children are said to have disappeared, followed less than two weeks later by the disappearance of the photographer, Mary Thomas. Some theorists claim the figure on the left in the photo is the Slender Man, although officials have stated the apparent extra appendages on the character can be dismissed as film defects. At least one child did in fact vanish. Five months later, the body of one of four year old Joseph Pertman was found in the Great Swamp Nature Preserve in Kingston Falls, NJ. Deputy Sheriff Jim Stolz told reporters from the Associated Press that the body was still in early stages of decay, indicating that he was alive for at least four months after his disappearance. It was also reported that the body was found in a state of "bizarre contortion," although the cause of death was never officially established. On April 21, 1987, the Stirling City Post ran a story regarding a rash of in Stirling City, that the Butte County Animal Control Department were attributing to coyotes. As many as nine dogs and cats had gone missing since January, and had been found in various states of decay. Many of the pets had been disembowelled, or otherwise seriously mutilated. Animal Control Officer Joel Driscol was quoted as saying the wounds were "unusually precise" and that it was "rare that a wild animal would leave so much of the carcass uneaten." Also quoted in the story was a local man, David Elkins, who was the owner of the latest victim - a cat that had been disembowelled and mutilated. On July 12, 1987, police were called to the Elkins' residence in Stirling by David Elkins, who had reported that his eight-year-old daughter Katrina had gone missing. The only possible witness to the disappearance was Katrina's ten-year-old sister Alice, with whom she shared a bedroom. SCPD Sergeant William Hohne reported the last time Alice saw her sister, she was outside the window "hugging the tall man." According to further statements by Alice, over the previous weeks a man had been coming to the girls' bedroom window at night, where he would tap on the glass, "make faces," and watch the girls. However, police investigators initially dismisses the account as a dream, as the bedroom window was on their house's second story with no support beneath it. Alberta disappearances 2009 On January 10, 2009, three skiers - Amanda Fischer, Douglas Bellanger, and Natasha Pierce - disappeared from their cabin in the Mica Mountains Resort, Jasper, Alberta. A day earlier, another friend, Thomas Chambers, left the party to return to Calgary, apparently due to health concerns. He was questioned by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police following the disappearances and allegedly informed them he had left due to recurring nightmares featuring a tall man in black peering into the cabin windows at night. Investigators confirmed they had ruled Chambers out as a possible suspect, but considered him a key witness. A source within RCMP, who spoke on condition of anonymity, revealed to the Calgary Sun that officers had confiscated a digital camera and a camcorder at the time of the interview, which were never returned. RCMP were, however, unable to question Chambers further, as he vanished on January 21. His home was found ransacked that morning; he was never found. RCMP and Park Officials commenced a month-long search, culminating in the discovery of Amanda Fischer's remains high in a tree, in a severely contorted condition. Bellanger, Pierce, and Chambers remain missing. Appearance One of the main issues facing Slender Man investigators is the fact his appearance seems to be subjective, with reports varying largely from area to area. This is often put down to cultural bias, with the observer projecting his fears into the sighting and recollections being blurred. However, the generally agreed appearance is of a pale, emaciated male figure, with an apparent height of between 7 and 9 feet tall, and no facial features; he is sometimes portrayed with seemingly incomplete facial features, such as empty eye sockets or mouth, as if the face is molded. Some believe he can change his height. In addition, some say his face is difficult to focus on, calling it "ever changing." The figure is often described as wearing a black suit and black/red tie, although these seem to be relatively recent additions to the mythology, suggesting that he changes his appearance every once in a while to better fit in with his surroundings. Appendages One of the more unusual aspects of the Slender Man's appearance is the description of additional appendages or limbs in reported sightings. Witnesses have described these as being "a snaky arm," to rope-like in appearance. These appendages are apparently only visible under certain conditions, and can be used for mobility or possibly as weapons. Abilities The Slender Man possesses a highly varied arsenal of supernatural powers and abilities. He is immortal, having lived for at least 11,000 years without end, and any wounds inflicted on him instantly heal. Detrimental contaminants such as disease, pathogen, viruses and bacteria are harmless to Slenderman, and he is also unaffected by poisons/toxins/venoms, allergen, alcohol, drugs and radiation. Slenderman also seems to be immune to fire. He can modify and warp reality itself through various means. The Slender Man's primary means of movement (although he sometimes crawls on his tendrils, or, far less commonly, walks on his two legs) is through teleportation (teleporting others or matter is not out of the question either), or through Slender Walking. The latter technique involves altering quantum mechanics and makes him omnipresent until locked into one place when someone sees him. Looking at the Slender Man causes several negative effects, such as pain, disease, nausea and technological disruption, although he can seemingly manually turn this 'on' and 'off' for certain situations. He can also move himself and others through time. Slender Man can apply a deadly disease to victims known as the Slender Sickness. Effects include nosebleeds, nausea, amnesia, mental/emotional instability, diarrhea, puking and constant pain. Slender Man's aura can also apply sleeplessness/insomnia and the effects of contaminants like alcohol, drugs and venoms. Slenderman can create limitless manifestations, avatars and copies of itself across existence, allowing him to track down multiple victims at once, torment a single victim or a group of adjacent victims or pop up in other worlds, timelines and time periods for no reason. Slender Man can also manipulate his own perceptibility; such as turning himself invisible for some or everyone, being only perceivable if certain conditions are met or only appearing to certain groups or individuals. His mere presence can alter the temperature to his likeness, too, and he can emit radiation - usually Sigma radiation - for various effects. Not even in one's dreams is one safe from the dark messiah, as Slender Man can freely enter and edit the dreams of others, as well as communicate with them telepathically. Or he can downright make victims his slaves through hypnosis, convince them of his supposed good will through indoctrination and brainwashing or make them do his bidding using mind control, or even adjusting or wiping their memories, controlling their emotions and feelings, creating illusions - sometimes physical illusions that can interact with the real world - and make others suffer hallucinations or fata morganas. Victims that are under Slenderman's control or influence are usually referred to as Proxies. These are usually given special abilities by Slender Man; usually enhanced physical characteristics and a regenerative healing factor, but some are given superpowers, like The Observer who was bestowed with the power to warp space-time, apply diseases, possess others and modify technology. Slender Man can turn intangible to phase through surfaces. In addition to just his two arms, Slenderman can generate himself far more appendages; including more arms but also tentacles, tendrils, spider legs and petiole. He can also place hands on them. These appendages are exceptionally strong, and can be turned into spears that can stab through re-inforced metal. They can even crack space-time itself. The entity can freely modify his body and change form, shape and size. He can flawlessly mimic voices as well as receive the abilities of anything he turns into, and the memories of any individual he turns into. Slenderman can also turn his suit into armor, and somehow even into a tree. A form Slender Man has commonly attained is a multi-armed skeleton. In addition to himself, Slenderman can even transform others; he can turn people into fog with but a gesture, or mutate people or turn them into Proxies. Slenderman's primary offensive abilities include pyrokinesis (normal, green and blue flames), and immunity to it, electrokinesis, umbrakinesis, green, explosive energy blasts, streams of water that can flood towns, earthquakes and manipulation of the weather, such as to make it rain, snow, hail or storm, to have lightning strike down or to conjure up gusts of wind. Slenderman can also use telekinesis to move objects with his mind alone and make others cough up blood. Using technopathy, Slender Man can take control of technology. He can also possess others. Some of Slenderman's "helpful" abilities include prolonging death, reducing pain, resurrecting the dead and applying morfine with his stare or a gesture. More complicated abilities of Slenderman include space and time manipulation, the ability to alter time perception by shunting others through a private dimension, probability manipulation, acausality and the ability to create and modify custom worlds of his own, including mirror worlds. Slender Man's single most powerful ability is to cause the Dimensional Bleeding which is an event that leeches off universes and dimensions, distorting and disrupting them and potentially even causing its destruction. The above abilities have been derived from various works, sources and authors - the fact that anyone can give their own spin to the character makes Slender Man a highly inconsistent character. Some authors give Slenderman additional abilities or leave some of his powers away; it is overall very hard to pinpoint a true, "canon" Slender Man. Therefore, a composite template has been utilized for these abilities, drawing from various sources that can't be confirmed, neither debunked as part of the continuity. 2018 Film Slender Man will appear as the titular main antagonist of the 2018 theatrical film. Slender Man's Song List of Slender games Trivia *Slender Man's online fame originally spread from the Something Awful Forums, in an entry to a Photo Manipulation contest by a man name Victor Surge. Ever since the contest, Victor Surge started to create mini stories based on the character in which would later be known as "The Slenderman". Lots of people have created similar stories, ARGs (Vlogs and Blogs), Video Games and Short movies. *MarbleHornets is another major early source of The Slender Man's stardom on the internet. In 2009, MarbleHornets became the first Alternative Reality Game to feature The Slender Man along with establishing and creating Proxies. Although this is the first Slender Man Vlog as well as ARG series, MarbleHornets does not feature The Slender Man, but a entity similar in appearance and abilities known as "The Operator". After the rise and popularity of the series, Many other ARG series (E.g. TribeTwelve, EveryManHybrid, DarkHarvest00, MLAndersen0 and CaughtNotSleeping) have been spawned ever since, and the Slender Man is featured in almost all. *Slender Man has also inspired the Endermen of the Minecraft series, having many similarities such as impressive height and lanky arms, but act differently in-game, like moving blocks with their elongated appendages. *Slender Man has many online games inspired and based around him - however, the most notable (and recent) one is known as Slender, which has become extremely popular and some gamers are claiming it is "the scariest game ever." *The 2012 horror film The Tall Man is loosely based on Slender Man. *A movie named Entity was in development, but was cancelled. *Slender Man also appears as a Team Fortress 2 monster known as Slender Mann. *Slender Man was in the Rap Battle By Unwanted House Guest in the ANIMEME RAP BATTLE. *Creatures named the Gentlemen appear in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, they are a possible influence on the Slender Man mythos. *Slender Man appears in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged series, he appears in the special episodes Concrete Giraffes, and An Ishtar Family Christmas. He also appears in Marik plays Slender. Slender Man is very humorous, not acting scary at all and always saying "HAAAAY GUUUUUYS" in a strange voice. *The Thin Guy set and Slendermog from AdventureQuest Worlds are based on Slender Man. *In Total Drama All-Stars, Slender Man is seen in the episode "Moon Madness". *Slender Man appears in Youtube Minecraft Videos. *He also makes an appearance in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, in the episode, Pinkie Apple Pie. *A goat version of Slenderman - called the Slender Goat - appears in the game Goat Simulator. Category:Demon Category:Urban Legends Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Monsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Titular Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Humanoid Category:Torturer Category:Immortals Category:Nameless Category:Protagonists Category:Genderless Category:Man-Eaters Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mascots Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Bogeymen Category:Enigmatic Category:Possessor Category:Mute Category:Deities Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hybrids Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipotents Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cryptids Category:Game Bosses Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crossover Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Dark Knights Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Rapists Category:Outcast Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Heretics Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Cataclysm Category:Predator Category:Nihilists Category:Big Bads Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Death Gods Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Evil Creator Category:Satanism Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Giant Category:Noncorporeal Category:Psychics Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains